


I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's in a rush to get to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Walk to You If I Had No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekend Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).
> 
> The prompt was: _I'd walk to you if I had no other way_ from 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's
> 
> Even though they aren't directly in this, I've listed the relationship and other characters mentioned.

Not being there for his son's birthday wasn't an option. Danny would never forgive him for missing it. Though Jacob would understand, he would be so crushed and the last thing Steve wanted to do was to be the one to make him feel like that on his birthday.

“Sir, I'm sorry,” the ticket agent said sympathetically, “there just aren't any other available flights out of this airport.”

Steve sighed and looked at the lady with pleading eyes. “It's my son's birthday and I'll take anything. Even if I have to walk 100 miles to get to an airport with a flight to Honolulu.”

Before the ticket agent could respond, a man standing behind him stepped forward, “He can have my ticket.”

Steve whipped his head around and stared at the man who handed the agent his boarding pass. “You don't have to do that.”

The man smiled, “I know, but I want to. A little boy should always have his daddy at his birthday. Besides, there are a few museums I'd like to see with the extra day in DC.”

Steve smiled gratefully, gave the agent his information, then thanked the man again before running off to catch his flight.


End file.
